


May 5, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos started to smile with Supergirl after he used his last penny to buy a treat for her.





	May 5, 2004

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos started to smile with Supergirl after he used his last penny to buy a treat for her and remembered his daughter protecting him from two hungry Smallville creatures recently.

THE END


End file.
